


I need you

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Hope and Julie with inspiration from what Hope said in her blog about the Germany game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

The fact they were world champions hadn’t sunk in just yet. The team was in Los Angeles for their homecoming and it was surreal, especially for Julie Johnston. She was still a kid in the eyes of her teammates. There were people her age who were stuck after finishing college yet here she was apart of history.

It was a moment that might not have happened though and she is well aware of the fact that it would have been her fault. The foul during the Germany game still creeps up into her head from time to time even during the celebrations.

It happened every single time she looked at Hope but that was because of an entirely different reason. Sure, Julie had looked up to Hope. Everyone on the team did to some extent. In that moment, Julie felt like she had let her down because her job was to make Hope’s job easier and she did the exact opposite which could have cost them the game. 

I need you.

Those words replayed in Julie’s head. If it was anyone else, she would have just shrugged it off as them saying anything to comfort her but this was Hope. Everything Hope did and said was for a reason.

I need you right now! I need you!

It was July 7th and those words hadn’t left her head since they were said on June 30th. 

“Yo, JJ..” Julie’s thoughts were broken when she heard Kling and felt her arm around her shoulders. Most of the team was drunk and still celebrating. At this point, it was just the girls running off of adrenaline while their families and friends retired to their hotels. 

Kling brought Julie over towards the slight crowd of her teammates who all yelled out ‘JJ’ as they raised their glasses. Julie’s eyes went to Hope who was smirking slightly at her before she went back to talking to Carli, Kelley, Alex and Tobin. 

The night went on and it was filled with laughs and shots and stolen glances in Hope’s direction. Julie had no idea what was going on with her but the alcohol wasn’t helping neither was the fact that she didn’t have her phone which meant her boyfriend was the furthest thing from her mind. 

Pinoe, Kelley, Arod and Kling were in the middle of making a full on dramatic speech dedicated to the whole team, specifically Carli, so everyone was pretty distracted. Julie was as well but not for the same reason and she was so distracted that she didn’t even notice Hope settle down next to her. 

She spoke up but the only part Julie caught was when Hope said she was proud of her. The slight confusion on her face caused Hope to smile before she leaned in a little closer to her. “A lot of people counted you out but you proved them wrong, kid.”

I know. Okay. I’ll be there.

“I needed you…” She breathed out because the alcohol and how close Hope was wasn’t helping her. “You told me that you needed me but I needed you more. I needed that moment. You helped me prove them wrong.” 

Hope’s smile showed that she didn’t exactly believe that but she wasn’t going to voice that because arguing back and forth about it now would be useless. When the moment was right, they would actually talk not when there was alcohol and their drunken teammates shouting in the background. 

“I still need you.” Julie wasn’t even sure if those words came out because they were interrupted when the focus of Pinoe’s speech was shifted to Hope. Julie couldn’t help but panic slightly because if anyone from the team was watching, they would have noticed how much she wanted to kiss Hope in that moment. She just immediately reached for a drink. 

Her focus then went over to Hope who was looking right back at her. The smile on her face not only eased her panic but told her more than Hope was able to voice in that moment. 

She needed her, too, and though she wasn’t sure how just yet, she was more than excited to find out.


End file.
